The 67th ODST Drop Battalion saga
by CommanderBladeV3
Summary: Follow the life's of the members of the 67 ODST Drop Battalion. Watch them as they deal with death. Loss, depression. But still keep going. Watch as they fall in love. Watch they fight in the bloodiest war humanity has ever fought. OCs needed. Also this takes place in 2449


**Hey it's me CommanderBlade. I wrote the helljumper campaign awhile back and now I am rebooting the whole story. Well disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Halo. If I did there would be Halo Wars 2 by now.**

The sounds of servicemen chatter fills the mess. As members of the U.N.S.C. Saratoga take time to relax and get their fill. But not all of them are happy. What is left of the 67 ODST Drop Battalion have their heads hung low and their plates still full. Out of 800 Helljumpers only 13 of them came back.

They are all that remains of a once proud unit. From Alpha Company only Lance Corporal Miguel Ruiz Jr survived. Out of Beta 1st Lt Cody Yukon and Staff Sergeant James William Carter made it out. Charlie Company was wiped to the last man. Out of Delta Captain Tagia Kagami, Warrant Officer Kelly Jennings, Corporal Richard White, and Private Franklin Tomos made it. All of Echo and Foxtrot were wiped out. Out of Golf Major Tom Dillenger, 2nd Lt Dylan Fowler, Gunnery Sergeant Jack Michaels, Corporal Will Trak, Lance Corporal Jasmine Pine, and Private First Class Victor Davis.

Each of them had a different taste of combat. Miguel's Company was the first to be deployed they where pinned down an hour in. Beta was miss dropped a click north into enemy territory. Charlie was cut down before they hit the ground. Delta had the job of taking a enemy outpost. Echo and Foxtrot where overran by the enemy during Evac. Golf was dropped in a less heated area of the battle. But all came back with some type of wound.

The Ship is inbound to pick up some replacements. Each survivor is being promoted one Rank. Most of the replacements are fresh out of boot. While some of the officers are battle hardened. No matter what The 67th will never be the same again.

The comrades they lost. The friends they watched die. The people they have come to trust the most in this world. Are now gone. They only have each now. They have to carry on the legacy of those they lost. Miguel has be strong even though the last threads of his family has cut. His younger brother was killed. Along with Miguel's wife. Miguel's wife was killed in her pod when it hit ground. While Miguel held his brother as he was choking to death on his own blood. 1st Lt Cody Yukon lost his his whole squad. A unit he has been with since boot. Each member he watched as they died. Staff Sergeant James William Carter was forced to put his best friend out if his misery. Every one else lost friend lovers and siblings in that battle.

None of them escaped. Without losing someone they hold to them. Each one them blame themselves. Either wishing that it was them who died. Or beating up over the mistakes that cost them so many of their friends life's. Miguel gets up and storms off. Heading to the training room to let off his pent up feelings.

Miguel starts beating on the punching bag hanging in the middle of the room. "Why why did it have to be them. Why not me." Miguel says each word is emphasized by a loud smacking sound as his fist hits the bag. Miguel falls to his knees sobbing. Each sob carries the weight of a man who has lost every one he has held dear to him. "I swear I will kill every covie mother fucker. I encounter on the battlefield. THIS I SWEAR." Miguel shouts in a furious tone.

As Miguel is having a emotional break down. The rest of the 67th sit there with heads hung low. Private Franklin Tomos stares at his tray. Franklin is a lanky young man with a head of blond hair with a red stripe in it. He has mouse like features that have given him his nickname of Rat. But he can't stop thinking about every thing that has happened in the last twenty four hours. All the blood and death that transpired in those bloody twenty four hours. The screams of his fellow ODSTs as they where mowed down by Covenant needler and plasma fire. As Elites and Brutes charged them cutting them down by the droves. The horror of seeing your closest friends cut in half by energy swords. Or seeing them crushed by Gravity hammers as blood sprays all over your armor. The smell of burning flesh and scorched and burning armor. The gore as your best friend is bisected by a Elite. With his blood spraying all over you. Franklin shakes his head trying to push the nightmarish memory out of his head. The memory has haunted he for hours since it happened. It has reduced him to a emotional wreck.

Each one of them has regret and anger for what happened. They blame themselves. They blame the enemy. They blame their superiors for sending them there. For sending them into hell. But hey thats all part of the job feet first into hell. The motto the code their lives. Each one of them let's tears fall from their eyes and drop to the floor. This experience will make them stronger then before. Make them force the Covenant to pay in blood. For all the people they killed. For all the families they rip apart. For all the wife's who will never see their husbands again. For all all the children who will ask where is daddy or where is mommy. For all the parents who will have a man in uniform walk up to the and say that their Son or Daughter fell in battle. The survivors of the 67th will make the Covenant pay. They will even if it means death for them all. The 67th ODST Drop Battalion will become one the most feared units to ever grave the ranks of the U.N.S.C.

 **Thank you for reading and review if you like this story. Alsoo I need OCs for this. Just drop in a review or in a P.M. or email me at odst67th**


End file.
